Shaka: Divina ¿Ayuda?
by Ylonen
Summary: Todo comienza cuando Mu quiere cambiar...después, por mandato de Buda Shaka deberá intentar ayudar a sus compañeros del Santuario en busca de paz espiritual xD...Locuras, enredos, ¿romances? nn


**_Hola nn soy Ylonen, y desde hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un fic de Saint Seiya...primero pensé en el drama, pero terminé rindiéndome al humor, así que espero que se diviertan! Aclaro que habrá de todo un poco...a menos así lo tengo previsto o.O Y qué todos los caballeros tendrán participaciones importantes aunque no negaré que lo que son Shaka y Mu invadirán todo el fic xD. Bueno...mejor lean. n.n y después critican x.x_**

**_Ahh.. casi lo olvido, unas cuantas aclaraciones:_**

**_--Las frases entre paréntesis ( ... ) representan o los sucesos que estan pasando, las acciones que realizan los caballeros, o algo así como un narrador xD_**

_**--Las letras en cursiva y entre comillas, ejemplo: **"La autora está loca..." **representan los pensamientos de los caballeros n.n. **_

**_Y creo que es todo...continuén ahora si ._**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**SHAKA: AYUDA...DIVINA?**

(Todo había comenzado un día antes...Mu había estado algo depresivo y a menudo comentaba que sentía la necesidad de cambiar un poco...quizás algun aspecto físico de su persona...quizás sólo se refería a un cambio de decoración a su casa...la cuestión era que Shaka, el caballero más perfeccionista del Santuario lo había escuchado...y pues...este...emm...)

**Mu:** Estás loco ¬¬ Aléjate de mi ó.ò

**Shaka:** Anda pequeño moradito ven acá…

**Mu:** ¡Mira, "virgen" aunque de virgen no tengas nada…déjame en paz! xOx

**Milo:** ¿Qué demonios sucede?

**Mu:** ToT Milo! Mi salvación!!! Qué bueno que llegaste…Shaka está más loco de lo habitual y quiere hacerme un corte de pelo raro!

**Shaka:** Pero Mu…tú lo mencionaste ayer: "Ojala pudiera cambiar un poco" Y yo creo que un corte de pelo estilo afro sería genial no crees? O es que acaso prefieres las rastas?

**Mu:** ¿Las rastas? OoÓ Noooo

**Milo:**Oigan…cálmense... no es para tanto…Mu, no te vendría mal un corte distinto…De hecho apoyo a Shaka, las rastas te quedarían geniales n.ñ xD

**Mu:** Aahhhhh es que acaso todos se han vuelto locos o qué!! T.T

**Shaka:** u.u Mu…no me obligues a quitarte tus sentidos para manipular tu cabello a mi antojo…

**Mu:** x.X No serias capaz…

**Shaka:** u.ú Tu crees?

**Mu:** O.O Emm...te creo...pero en serio ya te dije que estoy bien, en realidad no necesito nada...

**Shaka:** Yo solo quiero ayudarte o.ó y tener a alguien de quien burlarme así que ven ahora! No lo repetiré!

**Milo:** o.o Ni siquiera yo soy tan directo….

**Mu:** o.O Tener de quién burlarte? ¬¬ Gracias por la sinceridad… Así menos voy!

**Shaka:** ù.ú Mu…

**Milo**: ú.ù No lo provoques Mu…

**Mu:** u.u Oh Zeus…Shaka…por qué no te cortas tú el pelo?

**Shaka:** Porque mi cabello es lindo, brillante y muy sedoso…crees que gasté en tratamientos y shampoos durante 6 años para que alguien que usa tintes púrpuras en oferta me sugiera que me lo corte ahora?? O.ó

**Mu:** o.O

**Milo:** ¬w¬ Ya me hacía raro que tu cabello fuera de un color tan extraño eh Mu…y tú que siempre decías que era natural…

**Mu:** ú.ú No es verdad!! Mis cabellos son púrpuras desde que nací! o///o

**Shaka:** Seh, Afrodita es hombre y Athena sabia ¿cómo ves?… u.ú

**Milo**: xD Buena esa, Shaka. _Y eso que es el santo más cercano a Dios o.o Entonces yo debo ser el diablo owo_

**Shaka:** Milo…A caso estás juzgándome? ¬¬

**Milo:** x.x No…_"Demonios…olvidé que puede leer la mente…estúpido Shaka u.ú!"_

**Shaka:** -.-' Ehmm…Ehmmm o.ó

**Milo:** xOx Estoy muerto…ehh Shaka…¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres el caballero más poderoso de todos? Eh ñ.ñ _"Y también el más desgraciado engreído maldito rubio perfeccionista…o.o Maldita sea!! Me traicionan mis pensamientos!!"_

**Shaka**: ù.ú Hipócrita…

**Milo**: n.nU Ya me voy…adiós!!!! (corre como alma que lleva Hades)

**Shaka:** Y bien…u.u Ya sólo quedamos tu cabello y yo Mu…

**Shaka:** ¿Mu? O.O o.o -.- Te encontraré!! Así tenga que bajar al infierno y tu cabello será mío! Muajajajaja O.O Oh no! Las 4:35 debo rezar a buda y meditar mis 10 horas diarias…de acuerdo Mu, estés donde estés continuaremos luego n.n

**Shaka:** (meditando en su casa) OMMMMMM… OMMMMMMM…OMMM "_Ya que Mu no quiere un nuevo corte me pregunto si querrá teñirse el cabello…"_ OMMMMMMM_…"Le quedará bien pelirrojo? O un castaño oscuro quizás…"_ OMMMMMM_…"Nah, castaños ya hay demasiados en el santuario"_ OMMMM_…"!Ah lo sé¡Rubio¡A Mu le quedará bien el color rubio, cómo a mi! Estoy seguro que le gustará la idea…"_

**Buda:** ò.ó (Se oye una voz extra sensorial xD) ¡Shaaaaka!

**Shaka:** O.o Buda…?? Eres tú!

**Buda:** Por supuesto que soy yo¿A quién esperabas, al viejito de los dulces que se pone a la entrada del Santuario?

**Shaka**: owo No…eh…pero cómo hace tanto que no viene a visitarme…

**Buda:** ¿Acaso eso es un reproche? U.ú Es decepcionante, Shaka!

**Shaka:** (Con cara de pocos amigos) ¿Qué es decepcionante¿Eh¿Dice que YO soy decepcionante? O.ó

**Buda:** (ó.ò alarmado) No…no hijo mío…tu jamás.

**Shaka:** u.ú Entonces dígame a lo que viene de una vez por todas.

**Buda:** Pues…me parece que has entrado en un estado letárgico…ya no haces tus oraciones como antes…ya meditas pensando en otras cosas!

**Shaka:** (sonrojándose) La mente humana es débil…perdóneme, Maestro.

**Buda:** Te perdono, hijo. Pero para corregir tus faltas debes hacer obras de buena fé y voluntad.

**Shaka:** o.o Entiendo…Ayudaré a mis compañeros del Santuario con sus problemas. ¿eso le parece bien señor?

**Buda:** Perfecto n.n .Ahora me retiro…hay muchos misterios universales que debo proteger_…"Hará un clima encantador en la playa de Valverde…creo que esa playa necesita mi espiritualidad, oh si o "_

**Shaka:** Comprendo Maestro…Le agradezco su visita, y su voluntad para hacerme volver al buen camino.

**Buda**: No agradezcas, Shaka de Virgo, ahora ve y busca la paz interior de tu alma. (Todo queda en silencio)

**Shaka:** Bien…creo que ahora sí es menester ayudar en todo lo que pueda…Creo que comenzaré por ayudar a Mu…y ya sé como.

(Mientras tanto, en la casa de aries Mu se lamentaba de su suerte)

**Mu**: Realmente prefiero quedarme como estoy…En realidad estoy conforme conmigo mismo, no necesito cambiar en absoluto.

**Milo**: Lástima. Fue tu error que Shaka te escuchara decir que querías ser diferente ayer.

**Mu:** Lo sé! Pero Shaka es tan loco…Lo dije en un momento de exasperación. Pero hoy todo vuelve a la normalidad…

**Milo:** Te compadezco. Todo el Santuario entero sabe que cuando Shaka se propone algo siempre lo cumple.

**Mu:** T.T

(Minutos más tarde Shaka ya se las había arreglado para entrar a la casa de Aries y convencer al ariano)

**Shaka**: Comencemos. -

**Mu:** O.O Estás…estás seguro de que quedaré bien?

**Shaka:** Claro. Confía en mi, ariano. Tu cabello lucirá tan hermoso como el mío.

**Mu:** No sé…Siempre odié a los rubios por ser tan racistas…

**Shaka:** Eh? O-ó

**Mu:** Claro que tu eres la excepción… n.nU

**Shaka:** Ahhh…Muy bien…aquí vamos.

----Tres horas después----

(Los demás caballeros discutían acaloradamente acerca de como sería el cambio de Mu...o al menos Afrodita xD)

**Afrodita:** Camus…escuchaste que Mu se hará un cambio de look?

**Camus:** No y no me importa.

**Afrodita:** Lo sé! Puedes creerlo! Seguramente intenta ser más atractivo que yo…lástima que nadie se me compare.

**Camus**: Mhmp ¬.¬

**Afrodita**: Claro que Shaka siempre luce tan bello…pero aún así no es nada contra mi¿no es cierto?

**Camus:** -.-

**Afrodita:** Escuché que se teñiría el cabello pero no creo que le quedé bien ningún color excepto el morado ese que siempre llevaba…Aunque si yo estuviera a cargo de su cambio, probaría con un color turquesa…

**Camus:** (Se va)

**Afrodita:** (Hablando solo) Yo he leído en algunas revistas que el color turquesa combina a la perfección si se tienen ojos azules…aunque también un color negro le sentaría bien…la blancura de su piel se realzaría y…

(Fuera de la Casa de Aries)

**Shaka:** ¡Muy bien todos¡Acérquense!

**Aioria:** Me pregunto como habrá quedado el pobre…

**Saga:** Horrible.

**Kanon:** Qué pesimista eres hermano… ¬¬

**Saga:** Tú cállate…

**Aioria:** Saben…yo pensaba que Mu jamás querría hacerse algo así pero…

**Afrodita:** Lo único que intenta es llamar la atención de todos.

**Aldebarán:** No juzguen a Musito!! T.T El siempre ha sido muy bueno con todos…

**Afrodita:** Es sólo un superficial… u.ú

**Shura:** Mira quien hablá ¬w¬ el caballero de la modestia y humildad…

**Afrodita:** ¡Pero como te atreves¡Eres un…----¡

(Y los caballeros ahí reunidos siguen hablando…y hablando…y hablando…u.u)

**Shaka:** Bueno ya cállense no? O.ó ¿Quieren ver al nuevo Mu si o no?

**Camus:** No ¬¬

**Todos **(Bueno casi todos xD) Siiiiii!!! Muéstrenlo! O

**Shaka:** ¡Adelante, Mu de Aries!

**Mu**: …

**Shaka:** Ehmmm…Dije ¡Adelante, Mu de Aries!

**Mu:** … (Se escucha el sonido del viento y unos cuantos grillos)

**Shaka:** ¡Qué salgas desgraciado¡No me entretuve contigo 3 horas para que al final no quieras mostrarte!

**Todos:** o.O

**Mu:** Ehmm…Estás seguro de esto, Shaka? T.T

**Shaka**: ò.ó Si.

**Mu:** Está bien…ya voy…u.u Ya que!…

**Mu:** ¡Bien, aquí estoy! (sale de la casa de aries)

**Todos**: … O.O

--------------------------------------

_**Hola! nn Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo...un poco loco y tonto, lo sé uu Pero prometo que la cosa mejorará cuando Shaka intente ayudar a los demás caballeros, además que Mu y su nuevo look xD influirá determinantemente en todo el fic. Bien, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, lo que sea! Ciao**._

_Ah si, aquí les dejo unos adelantos del próximo chap:_

_**Milo confienza un secreto a la persona equivocada...**_

**Milo:** Es por eso que te lo he dicho a ti, Shaka TT Pero en verdad estoy arrepentido...Sé que tu eres bueno y que me entenderás...nunca quise hacerlo...fue algo así como un accidente...¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?

**_Mu descubre cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado saber:_**

**Aldebarán:** Yo amo a Mu!!! ToT pero las malas lenguas dicen que el está enamorado de ti!! Por eso te odio!! Buaaaaaa

**Mu:** x.X Oh...Zeus...tengo que irme Aldebarán...

_**Y Shaka se lanza a una misión imposible: Tratar de hacer feliz a Camus.**_

**Shaka:** Es mi deber ayudar a mis compañeros, y a todas las personas posibles así que si hubiera algo que te molestara o algo que realmente desearas, me encantaría poder ayudarte!

**Camus:** Sabes Shaka...hay algo con lo que puedes ayudarme...!Lárgate!

**_Y finalmente...el lado oscuro de Camus se rebela o.O o en otras palabras...el hielo se derrite...esta transformación hasta a mi me da miedo x.x_**

**Camus:** o Wiiii!! Soy feliz, como el hielo en las montañas, la la la, y la vida me sonríe cada mañana la la la, el sol sale solo para sonreírme ji ji y las rocas gritan !Camus, Camus!...

**Milo:** Demonios...¿Qué le has hecho a Camus? OoO

**_Eso es todo...y siquieren conocer la canción de Camus completa xD...tendrán que esperar el próximo capítulo n.n Bye!_**


End file.
